Riku et la Lampe magique de Sora
by Woudy
Summary: Riku pensait l'avoir perdu,il le trouva comme ça,Sora un Génie?Que demandera Riku comme vœux,Sora redeviendra comme avant? RikuXSora et d'autres couples chuis très nulle dans les résumés


_Auteur :_ Woudy

_Genre :_Romance/Humour

_Rating :_K(enfin je verrai après dans la suite des Chapitres XD)

_Couple :_ Riku/Sora , Axel/Roxas , Kairi/Naminé  
XD comment ne pas s'emmerder XD

_Disclaimer :_ Ils ne m'appartiennent pas , mais j'ai le cosplayeur de Riku( alias mon chéri lol) qui m'appartient lol

Bon voilà

_Note :_ Ceci était lors d'un délire dans un de mes rêves XD !Vous inquiétez pas oh faite il risque d'y avoir du OOC XD ! je préfère prévenir que me faire taper sur les doigts

Ensuite …ceci est une histoire ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel pour ceux ou celles qui les répugnent ( pas mwaaaa j'adore les gaaaaays XD)veuillez sortir par la jolie petite croix blanche dans un carré rouge en haut a droite Michi si vous voulez a tout prit lire vous pouvez je vous interdit pas XD !  
Bon les loulou commençons la fic…

Riku : ouai dépêche toi !  
Sora : Riku..du ..du calme voyons  
Kyô : Comment tu me parle le nain !  
Sora : Riku on y va !pousse Riku hors du bureau de Kyô  
Riku : Grrrrret obliger de partir avec Sora qui le pousse  
Kyô : commençons tout ça XD

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

**_Chapitre :Rencontre..._**

Riku errait seul ,dans le monde d'Aladin , il avait assister à la place de Sora au mariage d'Aladin et de Jasmine mais il était bien content de s'être fait des amis , mais Sora lui manquer énormément depuis que Roxas était partit avec Axel , plus rien ne se passer de marrant.  
Surtout que Maléfice est devenue aussi douce qu'une grand-mère….( doux euphémisme )  
Kairi était partie retourné avec Naminé dans son île et tout avait changé depuis.  
Riku errait de monde en monde pour retrouver Sora… mais rien même pas un indice , la dernière chose qu'il avait de lui c'était sa Keyblade…  
Il commença a se balader devant les forteresse d'Agrabah puis au loin voit quelque chose qui se mit à courir et a moitié dans le sable une sorte de lampe était là par la prit dans ces mains et la regarda plus attentivement, un logo y était mais avec tout le sable qu'il y avait dessus il ne vit rien, légèrement de sa main il se mit a frotter sur la lampe et vit plus attentivement le symbole d'une couronne a trois une grosse fumée bleue nuit entoura Riku , et qu'une lumière tomba à terre et lâcha la lampe quand quelqu'un la rattrapa.

- Eh doucement ! C'est fragile voyons

Riku écarquilla les yeux devant lui dans une teinture bleutée un Sora tout a fait ressemblant mais ayant une peu bleue et des bracelets en or sur ces poignets.  
Riku se leva précipitamment et sauta sur le jeune génie en hurlant.

- Soraaaaaa tu m'as manquéééeeeee

Mais manque de peau il passa a travers et se rétama la tronche dans le sable.Génie Sora se retourna et fit un sourire a Riku.

- On ce connaît ?

Riku le regarda tristement puis s'epoussiera.

- que fais tu là ? qu'est ce que c'est cette forme ?

- Je suis le Génie de la Lampe , Génie Sora pour vous servir maître.

Riku regarda Génie Sora et ne comprenait plus.

- attend ! je comprend plus Sora, depuis quand t'es un génie ?

- J'ai toujours étais un génie , si je remonte dans ma mémoire…

Sora se mit a réfléchir se grattant la tête , puis Riku leva les épaules.

- C'est pas grave…Mais tu te souviens pas de moi ? Riku !

Sora regarde Riku et fit un sourire légèrement niais.

- Ba non, désolé vv

Riku soupira puis regarda au loin , Jasmine l'appela.

- Riku-samaaaaa ! Riku-samaaaaa !

Riku commença a aller vers Jasmine en courant puis il lui sourit timidement.

- Oui Jasmine ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre pour vous de la part du Roi Mickey…

Sora au loin regarda Riku sourire à Jasmine puis s'étonna.

- C'est bizarre son sourire ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Puis il disparut et retourna dans sa Lampe qui celle ci était dans la poche de pantalon alla rapidement dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occuper au palais Et trouva sur son lit une lettre cacheter du symbole du roi Mickey , il s'allongea sur son lit et déplia le rouleau..Commençant à lire la lettre , Sora sortit et observa la chambre…puis il se mit au dessus de Riku et approcha sa joue prêt de celle de Riku.

- Sa dit quoi ? murmura t'il.

Riku sursauta , cria puis tomba du lit. Sora recula croyant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Nan Mais ça va pas de me foutre la trouille ? T'es malade ! Toujours aussi Idiot !

Riku se releva pris la lettre et sortit de la chambre claquant la porte.Génie Sora le regarda partir , attristé mais ne disait rien. Quand il réfléchit il fronça les sourcils.

- On m'as déjà appeler Idiot …mais je ne vois pas qui….

Riku rentra quelques secondes après, ce qu'il ne laissa pas le temps a Sora de trouver ces réponses.

- Ecoute…on va devoir garder le secret de ton existence d'accords ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tout le monde croit que tu es mort ,ou porter disparu et non pas un Génie…t'imagine pas la tête de Kairi et de Naminé si elles savaient…

- Ce sont des amies a toi ?

Riku regarda Sora et soupira, tout en s'affalant sur son lit.

- ouai on peut dire ça comme ça…

Sora s'installa a côté même si il n'était qu'un Génie il regarda Riku et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors sa restera un secret !

**_Fin du premier Chapitre_**

(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)(｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Woudy: désolé c'est un peu cours mais en page Word sa fesait un peu plus longs , le deuxieme Chapitre sera plus long promis  
Qu'en pensez vous? pour un début c'est pas gnangnan hein?  
Riku:de toute façon toi tu es gnangnan  
Woudy: ah ouai?  
Sora: Rikuuuuu vv  
Woudy: tu verra qui sera gnangnan dans le prochain chapitre  
Riku: oups  
Woudy: bwahahahahahah!redevient normale et sourit au lecteurs merci d'avoir lu , laissez quelque ch'tite reviews!Bye au prochain Chapitre!


End file.
